A Couple like in the movies
by Five-Princess
Summary: Ricky Sprocket: Story made by me and cloclo125. He felt hard for her but cannot know where she seen her the first time. New couple!


A/N: New story with Cloclo125 on dA! YEAH! I luv too much this cute couple. Hope you will like it!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Hollywood and our hero Ricky Sprocket prepares himself to go to his job as usual. Still tired, he is walking down stairs to take breakfast with his family: Ethel, Bunny and Leonard. After sitting down, he looks at

the window besides him and seen his costar and secret crush since always, Kitten Kaboodle. ''Honey, what are you watching outside?''

Asked his mother. ''Nothing. Just the clouds and the beautiful view from here. Either way, I need to go or Mr. Fishburger will kill

me.'' Said the young actor. ''You forgot something my sweety.'' replies the mother as happy as normally. ''What? Oh no...'' he said

and his mother came to gives him a huge hug. ''Pass a good day my angel!'' Bunny said to his child forgetting again her younger

daughter. ''Bye mom.'' Ethel replies to her mother but it wasn't to her she was talking, it was to her son.

Arrived in the front of the studio, the ginger boy been stopped by some paparazzi. Like everyday, his favorite reporter, Vanessa

Stimlock, a woman who wears high heels and her normal pink outfit, came to see him and takes all his news. ''Ricky, is that true that

you are dating Kitten Kaboodle or is that just rumors?'' asked the woman with pure passion for her job. ''It's false Vanessa.'' he

said running into the studio quite sad.

''Good morning people!'' Said the joyful boy. ''Well well, if it's not Ricky Sprocket.'' Kitten said as meanful that normally. ''Well

if it's not the girl who admits that she loves me. Me, at least, I can admit that I like you only as a friend.'' Said Ricky who

didn't really mean to say such things. ''I hate you.'' The blonde said going in her motor home. ''Girls...'' Said Ricky. ''I

know...'' Said Wolf just beside Ricky. ''What's wrong?'' The actor at his director. ''I found this thing in your motor home.'' Wolf

said with no one else than Vanessa with him. ''Release me please!'' Said the blonde woman a little mad of being caught. ''I'm sorry

to tell you this but the reporters are NOT allowed to ask questions to Ricky during he is working. Am I enough clear on that?'' Said

Wolf holding her by her hand. She nods her head and she ran away after Wolf release her. ''Hum... Wolf? Can I ask you something? Do

you love Vanessa?'' Asked Ricky with an evil smile. ''WHAT? No I don't why do you say that? ME and HER NO WAAAAY!'' He replies with a

huge red blush. ''Well why are you blushing as a tomato, Wolf? You forgot to tell me something?'' Ricky said again with the same

face. ''First scene in 10 minutes.'' Wolf said even redder.

After making their first scene, Ricky just remind he needed to tell something really important to his boss. ''Hum... Wolf? Tomorrow I

can't come to the studio. It's the birthday of my sister and I wish I could have a break.'' He asked quite shy, knew Wolf would be

angry and meanful. ''What? No.'' Said Wolf. ''But, It's important for me! She's my sister after all.'' Said Ricky with the emotion he

expected. ''Me too I have something important tomorrow and it's cancelled because my job is more important than that birthday. So no,

you can't miss making this movie for your sister.'' Wolf said meanly. ''Fine...'' The red-haired boy said really sad for Ethel.

Even if his director said no, Ricky went to his sister's birthday. suddenly, Ricky saw that Kitten and his friends also went to the

party (Idea of his mother of course). ''What are you doing here?'' Asked Ricky to Kitten. ''Your mother asked me to come.'' She

replies softly with a surprised face. ''You know, after all you are not that mean. Even that, you are really fine.'' He said to her

before holding her hands. ''What are you doing?'' She asked. ''Kitten, I... I need to tell you something. I-I...-'' He said but his

mother came to ask him if he can go buy a cake at the store and he accepted.

During he was gone, Wolf came to his house knowing of the event his actors went. ''Escuse me, is Ricky Sprocket's here please?'' He

asked mad. ''Mister Wolinski, I know Ricky is not supposed to miss work but he has a life too! You may come but please don't make

Ricky go.'' Asked miss Sprocket. ''ARGH! Okay.'' Wolf said less mad. He enters in the house removing his shoes.

After a while, in the backyard, Vanessa, a little upset of Wolf, tries to enter Ricky's house, knowing there was a birthday

coming up. She passes trew the window she saw the first. Then, she realises that it was the kitchen. Everyone was looking at her even

Wolf who was smiling. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating as fast as a drum. What's going on with her? She ran into the

closeness bathroom and the director follows her. '' Crap. What going on with me? Why my hands are shaking like that!?'' She asked to

herself close to fall into deep tears. ''Maybe because you love me.'' Wolf said behind her. ''What do you want Wolf?'' She asked to

him and tries to control her tears. ''Come on Vanessa. Don't tell me you don't know me. I was in your class in High school.'' He said

and Vanessa reminds him. She gets out of the bathroom mad and went back to the party. Wolf follows her.

Back in the kitchen, everyone was around the table who Ethel was sitting with Ricky's group of children were singing

'Happy Birthday' to Ethel. Then, she makes a wish and blows the candles. ''Hum... Ethel, I did something for you yesterday. I though

it was a good idea because it is your birthday and... well there is it!'' Said Benny, a colorblind boy with a sweet smile and a huge

blush for his crush. ''Y-You did a gift for me? How sweet.'' Said the birthday girl with at her turn a blush. He gave her a piece of

paper. She opens it and saw a draw of him and her with many colors. ''This is really cute. Thank you, Benny.'' She said giving a hug

to her new friend. ''W-Welcome, Ethel.'' He replies. Jamal and Morris during this time were trying to not laugh.

After seeing this adorable scene, the reporter had a genius idea to know if Wolf loves her. She moans a little of hurt. ''What's

wrong Vanessa?'' Wolf asked. ''My shoulder hurts a lot. Can you massage me a little please?'' She asked looking seductively to her

friend. ''O-Of course. Sit down please.'' Wolf asked already his hands on her shoulders. She sat down. He softly massages her. ''You

are a great massagist.'' Said Vanessa. Wolf stops for a few seconds and during theses, he removes his glasses and cleaned them.

''Sorry, I was close to be blind.'' He answers. He restarts. Wolf felt uncomfortable massaging Vanessa but she took a lot of pleasure

feeling his wet hands on her small shoulders. ''Who wants some cake?'' Asked Leonard Sprocket making the couple forgetting their

situation. ''I do!'' They said at the same time.

After eating the delicious chocolate cake, the same couple were outside talking of when they were in school together. ''Do you

remember our science teacher? He was so scary.'' Said the blonde woman laughing all the way. ''...or the english teacher when he

gave you that homework because you forgot your project!'' Answered Wolf. ''Don't speak! You forgot your part of it! We had an E

because of you.'' She said a little mad. ''What? No! YOU forgot your part.'' He answers. She knew he was wrong. They both fight a

good 20 minutes. ''Wolf, you are the most idiot, the most stupid and the most mean guy I've met in my entire live!'' She said. ''Well

hum... You are the most dumb girl ever! I-I think if I never met you my life would suck. Hum... I mean-'' He said. ''Why it would

suck?'' She asked. ''Vanessa, you know that letter you had in your agenda the last day of school. Well... it's from me.'' He said.

''What? It you. You never liked me. Either way, I know this letter was just a joke from the other girls.'' She said crying a

little again. ''I swear on everyone. I wrote this letter for you. I wrote each letters one by one just to maybe have a chance with

you but you laughed of me. You hated me.'' He said crying at his turn. ''Wolf, I never hated you and you know better. I... I liked

you a lot even... You were the cutest guy in the class and went I told to my friends that I like you, they laughed of me. After, I saw

that I'll never be with someone like you so I forgot this love and I went with my friends. I never really hated you. I...I had a huge

crush on you. I think that... I still do love you. I will always love you. Will you?'' She said holding his han at her last sentence.

''Vanessa Stimlock, I think I never loved someone like you in my entire life and I will always do.'' He said holding her. Her watch

starts beeping. ''Oh sorry, I need to go do my blog.'' She said but Wolf at the moment she gets up took her hand back and pull it to

the back of his head. ''You are not going know where gorgeous.'' He said. The dark-haired man tried to kiss her but she blocks him.

''You better kiss me with some passion this time.'' She said removing her hand of his mouth and he kissed her passively.

''Aw. They are so cute.'' Said Kitten spying them alone. Ricky came and asked what she was doing. ''Hum... nothing. You?'' The

meanful girl answered. ''Kitten, I'm sorry for what's happened. I like you a lot you know. I didn't want to be a such idiot. Can you

ever accept myself again?'' The ginger said blushing. She came closer and at her turn, she kissed Ricky the same way than Vanessa.

''I can't forget what you did because you did nothing. I love you and I treated you badly. Maybe if you want... we can be together?''

said Kitten. ''I'm not ready for a girlfriend but maybe next year. Just promise me that you won't forget me.'' He said after kissing

her on her cheek. ''I promise Ricky...'' She answered. Both went home after the big party they had.

''Girls sometimes..'' Said Jamal to Morris. ''I know, dude. I know.'' Said the nerdy boy.


End file.
